Feline Revenge
by DoNTbESCaREd
Summary: Sasukes been through alot. Orochimaru his father-figure is nothing to him, as he's only an experiment to the other. He was all he had though until he found out about Itachi and learns what truly happened and why he is the way he is. Meanwhile Itachi decides it's time to reveal to his little brother the ways of being a hybrid. Yaoi! Incest! Neko!SasukexHarpy!Itachi!


_**A/N: Trust me! D.B.S will find out! They're not here and they left me in charge of updating all their stories so yeah, I just couldn't resist making a new one! They only left me in charge cuz no one else could, so I win! Okay, so enjoy! - Terri-kun! :D**_

"Itachi! Come see this!"

I layed on the front step, out of breath, and covered in blood my tail all bit up and scratched, my ear was seriously damaged and my neck had been bit. I hated this idea, but I just had to get away.

Orochimaru, he was evil disgusting and he had done this to me for his own sick pleasure. I . was changed not mentally not emotionally, maybe a little mentally but for the most part, physically.

I would never be the same he made that much clear, I had only ever heard of my brother, he was the one who had saved me from the killer. He saved me apart from mom or dad he saved me, a child only 3 months old who could hae easily died in the hands of the murderers. Buy he saved me, that was only a rumor though.

At least I hoped the rumor was true, I don't know the name of my brother I had a lot of hardship just getting here along with Orochimaru fleeting after me thinking of the escape as a small ordeal nothing, but a pawn that would be used for his sick pleasure.

Even if that vile creature raised me created me to who I am, even then the way he took in children molded them into something new, he said I was special the only one who properly fused with the DNA. I've been like this since I was small he was my father at least in my mind up until I was 12 then it all changed.

I had hit puberty. I had gotten more masculine taller my voice not as childlike and my veiws had changed and so had his.

He looked at me in ways he had never before, he looked at me with cold hungry yellow eyes. And I hated it. I would try to avoid him, my father-figure but he would find me and he eventually took me. When I was 15. It was a horrendous experience and it left me battered but I was an Uchiha, I was strong. I was tough, I was unwavering in emotions and now here I am. At my unknown brothers doorstep, just hoping he would hae enoguh of a heart to let me in if only for a minute.

I panted as another figure appeared behind the first.

It was a young man with long black hair tied into a loose ponytailthat hung of his shoulders. His eyes where a dark colour with long eyelashe surrounding the narrow orbs. His bangs framed his face in a perfect way, not unlike my own. On him though they looked wonderful on him.

He was bout my height abit taller and more lithe than me. His skin was void of any blemishes and very fair and soft looking. The other male was VERY tall with beady eyes and gill tattooes his teeath where very sharp. and his hair was blue and sticking up towards the frint left.

I looked up at who I assumed to be my older brother, the unemotional raven whose eyes widened only fractional, but they where suprised nontheless.

"Bro-Brother," I choked out reaching my fair skinned, blood stained hand towards him. His breath hitched and he was kneeling beside me in an instant. The other male ran into the house, I assumed for a first aid kit.

But I had accomplished my goal for now and the impending aura of sleep enveloping me seemed so inviting so I fluttered my eyes closed looking atr the concerned face of my assumed brother and hearing a word before I slipped off into the darkness.

"Sasuke!"

"Itahci calm down!"

"Calm down!? What do you mean calm down! this is my brother! he's lucky to be alive and your telling me he's been infused with an animals DNA!"

"Itachi! I understand, just see reason-!"

"Reason!? He was in the hands of that _thing_!"

"Ani-Aniki?" I choked out surpised at the cracking in my voice.

"Sasuke," Itachi, I assumed that was his name his companion had been calling him it for a while.

"Sasuke don't move!" he exclaimed in a hushed tone as he puched me back against the dark red satin sheets, as I tried to sit up.

"How long- Ha-Have I B-Been aslepp?" I asked in a croaked tone angered that it came out that way.

"2 days, but now your awake, how are you feeling?" he asked placing a hand on my bandaged ear and rubbing lightly causing pleasure to run down my spine.

I'm actually suprised that I was asleep for that long. Orochimarus put mt through worse and I was only allowed to sleep for roughly 12 hours before he kicked me up, I guess it was just mental exhaustion. The debate I had with myself befor coming here was a stranioues one indeed. I was worried and nervous about seeing Itachi. Afterall he saved me from death itself before I was aware of how many toes I had. Then just left.

I don't think he expected me to live. I think he thought that I wouldn't find a family or would never hear the rumors. Or the facts would be more accurate.

"Sasuke, i can't believe your alive, I can't believe you escaped _him_," Itachi said and his blue companion was long gone leaving the two of us alone in the dark coloured room.

"You wheren't supposed to have been taken away, I was supposed to raise you, not that bastard. He took you and I'll never let it happen again," he whispered and the sleepy cloud washed over me again.

~*SASUITA*~

(ITACHI'S POV)

I haven't shown this many emotions in years. Sasuke is alive, I knew he would grow up to be strong from what he's been pur through but looking at him he looks so different from the little tomato that was bundled in my arms just 16 years ago. He still had those beautiful big black eyes.

His spikey raven hair letting his bangs fall to frame his face in an adorable manner. His body was battered I could tell he had went through a lot with Orochimari.

Oh, Sasuke you'll know soon enough, soon enough,

**A/N: Terri here! Let's hope D.B.S doesn't find out, hm? They'll only be working on other stories and playing on roleplays and stuff, but they'll probably have my hide either way1 Short, I know! but let's hope D.B.S will let me finish the story, hm? -Terri-kun:D**


End file.
